Plug-in vehicles may enable an operator of the vehicle to connect the vehicle to an external power source. This may enable an operator to charge a vehicle battery at a plurality of locations. The operator may manually connect and disconnect a charging cable to the vehicle to charge the vehicle battery. Alternatively, a self-aligning vehicle charger may provide convenience for the driver to connect or disconnect the vehicle to the charger.